Tú me das alas
by Andydeea31
Summary: Lucifer vuelve a Los Ángeles después de que sus alas fueran devueltas a él.


Después de varias horas caminando por el desierto, Lucifer se dio por vencido, el agotamiento y la sed llevaban ya bastante tiempo haciendo de las suyas, y todo porque él era demasiado orgulloso como para utilizar el brillante par de alas nuevas que su padre, suponía, le había dado. El Diablo se sentó en la ardiente arena dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia, cuando se sobresaltó por el pensamiento de no volver a su inspectora otra vez, así que se levantó, esta vez dispuesto a volver volando a Los Ángeles.

æææææææ

Dos días, Lucifer llevaba dos días desaparecido. Dos días no eran ni la mitad del tiempo que él había desaparecido la última vez, pero ahora era diferente, ya que la última vez el coche de Lucifer no estaba aparcado en la entrada del hospital y su móvil tampoco estaba tirado en el suelo junto a su ropa. Chloe estaba preocupada, pero la policía no iba a hacer nada, no había nada en las cámaras de vigilancia del hospital y todos recordaban la última escapada del Diablo.

Chloe y Maze estaban en la cocina de su apartamento, el demonio estaba haciendo un intento de tortilla, y Chloe estaba repasando el vídeo de las cámaras del hospital. Todo lo que allí salía era Lucifer hablando por teléfono, para luego estropearse la cámara. No había nada fuera de lo común allí, esa cámara era vieja, y últimamente había estado dando problemas, así que nadie vio que la cámara se estropeara sospechoso, nadie excepto Chloe. Incluso Maze pensaba que Lucifer se había ido por voluntad propia después de haber escuchado el mensaje de voz que él le había dejado a la inspectora. El demonio decía que Lucifer se había rajado y decidió no aparecer para no tener que decirle nada a Chloe, sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo nada más verla. También dijo que ella habría hecho lo mismo, ya que lo que él iba a hacer era lo más importante de su existencia, y probablemente lo más desgarrador.

æææææææ

Lucifer había llegado finalmente a Los Ángeles, y antes de ir a ver a Chloe, tenía algo más importante que hacer, se decía a sí mismo, pero la verdad era que aunque lo que tuviera que hacer fuera importante, lo hacía para retrasar lo inevitable. Su primera parada fue su ático, para coger una camiseta, y lo segundo que hizo fue ocultar sus alas de la vista de los mortales con un "glamour" . Su segunda parada fue el hospital donde Linda estaba ingresada, y, aunque fuera de las horas de visita, entró en su habitación.

Lucifer, me han dicho que habías desaparecido, ¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó la doctora Martin.

Es una larga historia, pero no estoy aquí para eso, tengo algo para tí" Dijo él antes de sacar una de sus plumas de su bolsillo y ponerla sobre la herida de Linda. La herida se curó enseguida.

Wow... eso fue... Wow. ¿De dónde has sacado esa pluma?" Dijo ella. No le pareció extraño que esa pluma pudiera curarla, y que en una ocasión él le dijo que las plumas as de los ángeles tienes esa cualidad.

"Pues..." Lucifer no tuvo tiempo de acabar de hablar porque la puerta se abrió, y Chloe era la que estaba entrando.

Lucifer... Te he estado buscando por todas partes, creía que te había pasado algo. Has vuelto a desaparecer, creía que acordamos que no lo volverías a hacer." Chloe estaba enfadada porque Lucifer ni siquiera la había llamado para decirle que estaba bien.

Inspectora, te lo voy a explicar todo, te lo prometo, tal y como te dije por teléfono, pero creo que necesitamos un lugar más privado." Dijo es Diablo.

æææææææ

Chloe y Lucifer estaban en el ático del Diablo, Lucifer estaba muy nervioso, al final le diría la verdad a Chloe. O más bien se la enseñaría, al principio pensó en enseñarle sus alas, podrían ser menos chocantes, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que, aunque ahora tuviera sus alas de vuelta, eso no era lo que él iba a enseñarle a Chloe hacía dos noches, y él aún estaría mintiendo, aunque fuera una mentira por omisión.

"Vale, antes de nada, quería decirte que si quieres salir corriendo lo entenderé, pero te pido por favor que no seas muy dura con Mazikeen." Dijo Lucifer.

" Lucifer, no voy a salir corriendo, no importa lo que me digas."

" En realidad, más que decir, te lo voy a enseñar" Dijo él antes de dejar paso a la cara del Diablo.


End file.
